


A World in Color

by JasmineDragonFineTeas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Modern AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineDragonFineTeas/pseuds/JasmineDragonFineTeas
Summary: Eren is 21, and can only see greys and blues because he hasn't met his soulmate.Maybe this Christmas, he won't cry himself to sleep every night because of it.





	A World in Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekomyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nekomyu).



> WOOO MERRY CHRISTMAS TUMBLR USER NEKOMYU! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! SORRY I SUCK AT WRITING

Eren sighed heavily. It was Christmas time, and that meant another Christmas surrounded by all of his happily in love friends. All of his happy friends, who could experience Christmas in color.

Eren hated this, he was doomed to only see various shades of blue until he met his soulmate, and it didn’t help that he was constantly reminded that Christmas isn’t the same until you meet your soulmate. Jean always bragged about it, talking about how much better Christmas is when you can see the world in color, but Eren was also pretty confident that Jean was just being an idiot and trying to show off.

Regardless, Eren didn’t like Christmas. He could only assume that blue wasn’t a Christmas color, which is why the world always looked so dull around this time of the year. He asked Mikasa, and she said something vague about him just waiting, but that wasn’t the answer he needed, he instead needed reassurance, and to not feel so lonely and unwanted.

He just really hates Christmas.

As Eren was about to divulge himself into some Netflix so that he would be able to distract himself from the fact that he hasn’t met his soulmate, and he’s literally 21, his phone goes off. Eren picks up his phone and smiles when he reads Armin’s name.

_ Armin : hey dude, me, mikasa, erwin, and some of erwins work friends are going to see the christmas tree lighting ceremony tonight!! join us or you don't love us. _

Eren’s smile faded. He remembered how the last two years has made him feel, watching the T.V. present their own ‘Christmas Tree Ceremony’ and crying into his pillows, thinking about how alone he is. Eren felt something go down his spine, and he shivered, he would rather repeat the process alone.

_ Eren : bro, u know i love u, but no. _

_ Armin : you don't love us _

_ Eren : im not going. _

_ Armin : please.. come on it won't even be a couple thing, it’s just friends. _

_ Eren : dude i know you and mikasa, and jean isn't even my friend. i met erwin once and he is bringing friends that have names that i don't even know _

_ Armin : ok but me and mikasa _

_ Eren : no. _

_ Armin : i sent a screenshot of this to mikasa. _

A ding went off, signaling someone else texted him

_ Mikasa : You’re going. _

_ Eren : no. _

_ Mikasa : Omw. _

_ Eren : jfc okay fine. _

Eren cussed under his breath, knowing what it was like when he did this last time. The dent in his apartment’s door is a constant reminder.

_ Eren : dirty move _

_ Armin : see you in a bit. ill pick you up.  _

~~

Eren stares at three sweaters, trying to figure out if he should do a classic ugly sweater, or actually look presentable. He doesn’t know why he caved in. He could afford a new door, and that was definitely a better choice than making his mental state deteriorate even more.

Okay, Eren, stop thinking about this.

After texting Armin and Mikasa and knowing that they want him to wear the ugly sweater, Eren puts on his nice looking black sweater, and his red scarf that really compliments the sweater (He had labeled his clothes of their color, he can only hope that his friends didn’t lie about the colors). He turns on the radio, and of course, he nearly cries again when all he hears are romantic Christmas songs. Why must everyone adore this holiday so much?

Eren grabs his pillow and covers his face, wanting to let out all the sadness before he leaves his house. He hates himself when he is like this. He is never like this. He is almost always happy, it’s just Christmas. Finding your soulmate is such an important thing to everyone in this world, it’s advertised an incredible amount, and it makes you feel less than when you haven’t met them, and especially around Christmas.

However, Eren knows that he shouldn’t put a damper on his friends happiness by being down all the time. It’s just a soulmate, right?

As Eren ties his boots, his mind begins to wonder. Is he going to have dark hair? Will he be fit? Will he enjoy history as much as him?  

Eren’s thoughts are interrupted by his doorbell ringing, which is good, because he was definitely about to start crying again.

“Hey, Eren! You look really nice!” Armin says happily, smiling widely at Eren, and his happiness is definitely very contagious.

Armin is wearing a light blue sweater, and a white beanie, and he looks absolutely adorable, and Eren knows that Armin tries to wear a lot of blue around him, because it always makes him feel better. Mikasa is wearing a dark top of some color, black tights, and a white scarf. Her makeup is done really nice, and Eren wonders how she can be so pretty without even trying.

“Haha, thanks. You two look really nice as well!”

Mikasa smiles politely, and they begin to get in the car and drive off to the event. Armin and Eren talk mindlessly about something that happened in their college class yesterday, and Mikasa just listens, taking in everything around her.

~~

The tree officially lights up at 12:00 a.m., and it is currently 11:57 p.m., and the three are running to the other group, trying not to miss the lighting.

“Eren, I told you that we didn’t have enough time to stop for drinks.” Mikasa says sharply to Eren. Eren only scoffs, not regretting getting a hot chocolate on this particularly cold day, and he definitely didn’t intend on doing this, in hopes that they would miss this.

“Armin, over here!” Erwin yells, waving his hands to his friends. He is wearing some kind of neutral tone sweater and pants. Eren feels kind of sad, he was hoping they would spend time looking for them, so they wouldn’t have to focus on that damn tree lighting up. He also looks way too uptight like always. Once they make it to their friends, it is exactly 11:59:47. 13 seconds remaining, and their trying to catch their breath. 

Eren finally looks up at the tree. 10 seconds left. It hits him again, this feeling of constant sadness that lingers inside of him. He is still alone, and this tree is grey. No blues anywhere, and it really burns this time. He could be destined to die alone in a colorless world. He is 21, and he is surrounded by hundreds of happy couples, and he is stuck acting happy with his friends so that he doesn’t ruin this for them, even though he is being constantly reminded of the crippling feelings of loneliness. Eren feels a hand on his shoulder, which momentarily distracts him.

“Oh, Eren, this is my friend, Levi.” Erwin says behind Eren, hand resting firmly on his shoulder.

The crowd is chanting, 4 seconds… 3 seconds…

Eren puts on his best happy face, and turns to Erwin and his friend… Levi?

2 seconds… 

“Nice to meet you, my name is Levi Ackerman.” The man says. Eren notices that he is rather short, but really attractive. He has an immaculate facial structure, and impeccable eyes. His voice is warm. However, Eren is brought back into reality once he hears everyone around him.

Everyone at the event yells as the tree turns on, and this time, it’s different.

While Eren was talking to Levi and trying to bite back tears, the tree lit up, and it was amazing. Eren couldn’t even process what was happening. There were so many different… colors? He didn’t know the names to any of them, but it was gorgeous. 

Eren begins to tear up again, but this time, for a different reason. The tree is no longer a monotone of grey. Not just the tree, but everything around him! He looks around, seeing the world, and it looks different. It’s not grey, it's… so much more. It’s so much more than blue. He can now see the world in color. It is no longer a monotone of grey, but instead, a warm array of vibrant colors.

He finally understands why this is such a magical moment. He can't contain himself! He is smiling like an idiot while tears are about to stream down his face, because he met his soulmate!

Eren stops, realizing that he just met his soulmate. That is why this is all now happening to him. He quickly whips his head around, to look at Levi. The man he just met, and the man who allowed him to see the world in a new, far more magical way. Levi, however, is just staring in shock. Eyes wide open, and lips slightly agape. Eren is half tempted to kiss him.

Eren begins to come back to reality, and realizes his friends are talking to him.

“Eren, what’s happening? Talk to us!” Mikasa practically shouts, grabbing him by his arm.

Eren smiles even wider, and grabs the hem of her sweater. “Mikasa, what color is this? It is so beautiful and matches you so amazingly!” Eren asks, almost yelling. Mikasa freezes for a moment, then smiles fondly at her friend. She realizes what has happened, and she has been waiting so long for this to happen to him. 

“This is red, Eren. Just like your scarf.” She says sweetly to him, tears welding in her eyes, she then pulls her best friend into a hug.

Eren pulls away, and grabs Armin. He looks at the writing on his sweater. “Armin, what color are those letters?”

Armin can’t help but hug his friend also, once he puts the puzzle pieces of this situation together. He knows how much Eren struggled with this. He knows the nights of staying up, crying to himself about how alone he is. “That is green, a really light green, like the tree.” 

Eren pulls away, still smiling like an idiot, and trying to contain himself. A scene had been made around them, people were filming at this point, and a bunch of people were crying. 

As Eren tried to contain himself, he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Levi looking at him, kind of smiling at him.

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry about that…” Eren said sheepishly, Levi smiled a little wider.

“It is nothing to worry about, I had a bit of a moment with Erwin and Hanji over there.” He responded.

They both remained quiet, until they laughed lightly and broke the tension.

“You know, I have been waiting my entire life for you.” Eren said, not feeling embarrassed about what he said at all.

“I could say the same. I got to the point where I figured that you were dead.”

“Me too!”

Before Levi can respond, Eren just grabs him and kisses him. Nothing aggressive or heated, but slow and passionate. Eren has dreamed of meeting his soulmate, and he is standing here, and Eren couldn’t be happier. 

Levi doesn’t fight it, but instead kisses back immediately. 

After a second, they pull away and smile at each other.

Eren would give up all the colors in the world, just to see that smile every day.

They hold each other tightly by the waist, making sure the other knows that they can’t let go.

Eren looks at Levi, and he just wants to learn so much about him.

“What was your color?” Eren asks him, already in love with this man.

“Red. You?”

“Blue. It kind of sucked.”

“Yeah, so did mine.”

They stop talking again, just taking in their presence.

After a while, Erwin steps in.

“Uh, so, you two good?” Erwin asks, trying to remain timid. Most of the crowd has backed off, and now they were just holding each other.

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s not like I have had at least 30 mid life crisis’ over this very moment, and thinking about it might not happen.” Levi says in a very notable sassy tone.

Eren liked it.

“Uh, Eren, are you feeling well?” Armin asks, stepping in behind Erwin.

“Yeah, I’m so fine! I’m also so happy! Look! It’s my soulmate! He’s real! Also, he is really hot! I scored!” Eren exclaims, point to Levi. Everyone laughs at Eren, Levi blushes.

“I clearly didn’t get an English major.” Levi says, and while Eren would normally take offense to that, he can’t care right now.

Eren smiles at Levi, and grabs him again. He pulls his chin up to his, and brings their lips together.

He finally understands why everyone loves Christmas. 


End file.
